


Over Before It Began

by Aeon_Akechi



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Akechi/pseuds/Aeon_Akechi
Summary: Tsubasa works up her courage, but to no avail.
Relationships: Aoi Itsuki/Oribe Tsubasa
Kudos: 5





	Over Before It Began

_Today is the day_ , Tsubasa repeated to herself. _I can do it! I'll go in there, and confess all my feelings!_

This mantra proved of little help as she stood before the Fortuna office door, her fist frozen an inch away from the handle. Worst-case scenarios flashed through her head - what if her confession upset him so much he never wanted to see her again? What if Itsuki, oblivious fool that he is, wouldn't get it even if she plainly said, 'I love you. Please date me.'? What if he wasn't even in there and she was getting worked up for nothing?

She shook her head trying to knock these thoughts loose, and finally started to push down the door handle at a snail's pace. It was much louder than she expected, which made her jump, but she opened it further and further. Indeed, there he was: Itsuki, sitting on the couch and fiddling with his phone, no doubt composing Uta-loid songs as seemed to have become his primary pastime after their partn - after the Mirages went away.

Shaking her head once more, she crept towards him, hands together behind her back. He didn't seem to notice her, however, being fully absorbed in his phone. She sighed before finally managing to quietly say, 'Hey, Itsuki-kun.'

He looked up from his phone for a moment and gave her a smile, before looking right back down. 'Hey, Tsubasa. When'd you get here?'

'Just now.' _Come on, look at me! I'm trying to confess to you here!_ 'Um, if you have a moment, there's something I'd like to tell you ...'

Tsubasa swore she saw him freeze for a split second, but maybe it was her imagination. 'Yeah? What is it?'

_Oh God. Here it comes. Come on, Tsubasa, you've practised this so many times with his Topic icon!_ Her fingers fidgeting like mad, she said, 'Well, Itsuki-kun, actually, I ...'

Itsuki put his phone down, an uncomfortable expression on his face as he looked at Tsubasa. Great, her discomfort was rubbing off on him. She had to say it quickly, or she'd never salvage this.

'I like, like you!' she shouted, far louder than needed, and felt her face heating up rapidly. 'Uh, what I mean is, I really like you! So will you go out with me?'

She squeezed her eyes shut, fearful of what Itsuki's expression might be. Still, she had to face the music, so she opened her eyes; that only confirmed her fears, however. Itsuki walked towards her with a serious look on his face, avoiding her gaze.

Finally, he put a hand on her shoulder, and he said, 'I'm sorry, Tsubasa.'

There it was. Her heart had been beating far too fast before, but now it seemed to have stopped completely. _At least this means I can move on now_ , she repeatedly mentally reassured herself.

'I actually have a couple of confessions I'd like to make to you. Um, if it's okay, I mean.'

That restarted her rapid heart rate. She tried to meet his gaze, but he flinched away. 'Sure. Go on.'

'First off, I'm gay.'

Oh. Suddenly, Tsubasa felt very, very stupid. But at the same time it felt relieving, in a way.

'And as for the second, well.' Itsuki sighed and took his hand off her shoulder. 'Listen, I'd understand if you were furious with me when you hear this. You don't have to hold anything back.'

'What?' was all she could manage to say in response. What could possibly be so awful?

'Okay.' Itsuki took a deep breath and said, 'I'm not as oblivious as I let on. I never have been.'

'Wait, what? Are you saying ...' He couldn't be. No, that couldn't possibly be right.

'I am. I've known about your crush on me for years.' He now met her gaze in a rather uncomfortable stare.

'Then why?! Why did you ...' Tsubasa now trembled, her whole body heating up. She was about ready to explode.

Itsuki shrank back from her a bit, nearly falling on the couch. 'I was scared,' he muttered. 'I didn't want to break your heart. But mostly, I didn't want to lose you as a friend.'

'Itsuki-kun, you _ass_!' she shouted at the top of her lungs, small tears falling out of her eyes. 'You were there for me when no one else was! Do you really think I'm the kind of person who'd let that end over this?!' She stomped forward, and now Itsuki really did fall back on to the couch, squeezing his eyes shut. 'You could have saved me _years_ of heartache! But _no_ , you just had so little faith in me that - that -'

Her words were interrupting by a fit of scratchy coughing. Itsuki quietly asked, 'Um, are you okay?'

'No! And it's _your_ fault!'

She now stomped away toward the door. When she was in the doorway, she shouted back, 'I'm going home! I don't even wanna _look_ at your stupid face!'

* * *

'Stupid Itsuki-kun,' mumbled Tsubasa, huddled under her blanket and staring at Itsuki's Topic icon on her phone. 'Why'd you have to go and do that, huh?'

She punched the mattress a few times, but soon she got tired and lay on her stomach. She felt a little stupid herself, admittedly. Itsuki was so perceptive in most areas, so why would he be an oblivious dunce solely when it came to love? It was obvious in hindsight, but maybe she'd blinded herself with wishful thinking. She sighed. She'd probably known Itsuki didn't return her feelings ever since he hesitated to do the kiss scene in Illusory Daiba Studio, but she couldn't admit it to herself until it was plain and undeniable. She was really the oblivious one.

Her anger having cooled a little, she tapped Itsuki's icon and started composing a message.

'hey itsuki-kun. sorry about what i said. what you did was an asshole move, but saying those things was uncalled for.'

Resisting every urge to redo the message from scratch, she slammed her finger on the post button and shut her eyes, only opening them a crack when her phone vibrated.

'It's okay. I told you I'd understand if you were angry. I should be saying sorry to you.'

She smiled a little. Even if he could be the biggest idiot on the planet, it was hard to stay mad when he was so kind. 'yeah. thanks. we'll still be friends, okay?'

'Yeah. That's all I really want.'

She chuckled now and sat up, composing her next message more calmly than she'd felt all day. 'but you have to get me two parfaits'

'I'll make it three.'

'deal,' she replied, then added shortly afterwards, 'gn'

'Good night, Tsubasa. See you tomorrow.'

Her heart now at ease, she shut off her phone and set it aside before lying in bed. It had been a long and stressful day, but this was the start of a new chapter in her life. As strong as her affections for Itsuki may have been, she got the feeling the true love of her life was music. This thought soothed her as she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
